infinitybladefandomcom-20200223-history
NewGame+/Guide:Infinity Blade I NewGame+
Introduction There are no suggested prerequisites for entering ng+ other than being able to beat Zero Mech (it is recommended to reallocate all stat points to attack to make getting through the first few enemies in ng+ easier). The general strategy for ng+ in IB1 is the same as in IB2: rush as many new games as you can confortably, and then 'rest' for a while and catch up on stat points before proceeding again. This guide will focus on the general ng+ method that exploits the "fake selling" glitch (demo video below), but if you want to experience ng+ without using this exploit, the same logic of rushing and resting applies. Strategy Your first ng+ (ng^2) should be a 'rest' ng. You'll want to master everything to get enough attack points to comfortably rush up to ng^5 or so. Regardless of if you're rushing or resting, the route is the same, and you will need to set up the fake selling exploit as soon as possible. The route is, after beating the first two titans, take the left path directly to the dungeon. Collect all gold bags and chests. After beating all four titans, you will have enough gold to set up the fake selling exploit before unlocking the dungeons. Fake-Selling The "fake selling" occurs by swiping through the menu of items and clicking 'sell' on an item as it rolls by. When you click the check mark to confirm, the item you're selling is no longer selected and doesn't get sold, but you obtain the money for selling it anyways. You can repeat this process forever with any item. You'll want to buy at least the fire circle and lightning round in addition to your shattered circle, it's nice to have the rusty ring also. In the store, scroll to the helms, start somewhere between Odin's Wisdom and Colossal Helm. Swipe upwards to send the menu scrolling down quickly, and tap sell immediately after. This is difficult, but the goal is to tap sell on one of the rings that you own. If it is successful, you'll get the confirmation message to sell and item. Click the green checkmark and you'll get some starting cash. If it is not successful, you'll get an 'Insufficient Gold' message. If the amount you need is small (less than 10k), then you pressed sell too late. If the amount you need is big (more than 10k), then you pressed sell too early. Experiment with your starting position in the helms to find the timing that works for you. After the first successful sell, it is recommended to purchase more rings (about down to the Conduit) to make this method easier to perform. At this point, what you do depends on if you're doing a rush or rest ng+ (see below). Allocate almost all stat points into attack, optionally you can put some into health to where you can survive a hit. After fake selling, continue; beat all three deathless in the dungeons, order does not matter. Beat the Zero Mech/ Archarin and continue onto the next ng+. Rest NG+ Continue fake selling with the initial method until you have enough gold to purchase the Thorne(1454000) and the Cog(1200000). Limit the view in the shop to only rings. Start somewhere between Ring of Ice and Fire - Dragoor Scale and perform the same method with the same timing, aiming to click sell on the Cog or Thorne, and confirm when the menu scrolls past to land on the bag of gold. You can get faster repeating this method with practice. Repeat this process for a while. In later new games, you'll need hundreds of millions to fully max, but in the first new game (ng^2), you only need about 41 mil to max. After accumulating gold, go down the line and buy items in the shop to master them. You can do all items at once, or only a section to master items in chunks (for example, only swords, then shields, etc). After buying items, go into inventory and scroll to the top and start mastering. You'll have to remaster each item a number of times equal to new games you've unlocked. It is efficient to not allocate stat points until after you're done mastering items. Demo: https://streamable.com/4ukc5 Until higher new games, (more than 30), it is efficient to max ALL items in the game during a 'rest' new game.*** Rush NG+ Continue fake selling with the initial method until you have enough for the infinity blade (514900). Optionally, you can keep going to have enough gold for convenient items such as armor for health and a shield for dealing with block-only attacks from Gortoel. Shields with more than 40 points are enough to shield multiple hits until very high new games, so allocating stat points into shield isn't usually a concern. Save Progress IB1 does not save your progress unless you watch through an entire cutscene, (fforwarding doesn't matter). This includes battles, chests, and repeatable cutscenes such as walking to and from the infinity blade panel in the dungeon. Make sure a cutscene comes to an end before quitting out of the game to take a break or you'll lose any work done on your character. = *** In early new games, it is efficient to max ALL items in the game during a 'rest' new game. The amount of time it takes to collect the necessary gold for a certain item is very little, so skipping more expensive items is barely worth it. In higher new games, it becomes worth it to skip mastering the most expensive items such as Obsidian, X-SC2, Fusion Helm, Vulcanis, Night and Omega armor, Illuminatus, Cog, and Thorne. This is because the majority of the benifit of these items is in the xp they hold, but you only gain stat points from xp gain by leveling up, and level requirement scales exponentially while the rate of income from fake selling is constant. Because leveling up becomes more and more costly, but your rate of income remains constant, it becomes much more valuable to spend time on the cheap items in higher new games. Category:Infinity Blade I Category:Guides